Extractors for the release of sheets of paper bound together by staples are well known. Staplers for the securing of these papers are equally well known. In typical use, staples commonly packaged 1000-5000 to a box, are loaded by row into the stapler, with the box then placed aside for later use; when the staples are depleted, another row is removed from the box and loaded in. When a staple which binds various sheets of paper is to be removed, the extractor is sought out for such purpose. Clearly, with the stapler at one location at a desk area, with the box of staples probably in a second area, and with the extractor in yet a third location, a resulting inconvenience of use follows, especially where the extractor has been mislaid--a common occurrence because of its relatively small size compared to that of the stapler.